High School is hell
by Cheer Is Life
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino and tenten are in a band called Rigid Crystal. When they are forced to go to high school what will bloom, love or hate? sasusaku nejiten naruhina shikaino
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fan fiction so criticism is welcome…

Ok this is my first fan fiction so criticism is welcome…. Just don't be too hard… read and review please

**Disclaimer**: sadly I don't and won't ever own naruto or it's characters

Chapter 1: You've just made my day

"Are you ready to rock?" Our pink headed friend screamed into the mic.

It just happens that Sakura and her friends happen to be performing at a concert for their band Rigid Crystal.

"I SAID ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" She asked again, getting an even louder response from the crowd then before.

"Ok then Let's do it!!" And she began to sing

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again

Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I cant take it  
Some night I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that were spent  
carrying away from hope

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
You're better off without me

"This next song is called 'Here We Go Again'"

Again the crowd went wild.

And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all times to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant.

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Oh (No, I'm not)

I'll write you to, to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back...  
(No, I'm not)  
So we just take it back...  
(I'm not)  
So we just take it back...

"And this last song is called Misery business"

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

"Thank you for coming out tonight… Drive safely" Sakura and her bandmates walked off the stage.

"OMG that was so awesome!" Screamed the blond named Ino

"Eh…" started the brunette Tenten "It was alright"

Sakura, Hinata and Ino stopped walking and stared at her.

"Fine…," Puffed Tenten " You caught me it was pretty awesome"

"Mm hm! Just as I thought you're in denial just like-" Hinata was cut off by Sakura

"Just like she's in denial about liking Neji" Sakura Finished

Tenten blushed a light red and said "Just like Ino's in Denial about liking Shikamaru!" Quickly putting the attention away from herself!!"

It was now Ino's turn to blush and said " Just like Hinata's in Denial about not only liking Naruto but also knowing Naruto said that it was obvious according to Shikamaru that Sakura likes Sasuke!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What? I mean you didn't know that? It's like so obvious!" Said the blond

The other 3 girls ignored the blond and went to talk to Anko, their manager.

"You girls did fabulous! But instead of celebrating all night, go home get some shut eye because on Monday…" She paused trying to 'build anticipation'. A couple of minutes passed, a couple more, a couple more…

"Well what is it?" yelled the blonde in frustration " you've just been staring at us for the past ten minutes with evil smirk on your face!!"

"Oh," She started as if not caring " your going to school"

"Oh" the four said

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait fo-

"Wait WHAT?!" the four said simultaneously

Anko had a sly grin on her face. " I've said what I had to say, I will say no more, now go home get some rest! Off you go you four"

As they were turning to leave Tenten turned back around and replied sarcastically " You've just made my day"

"Um… wouldn't that be night/" Anko replied while smirking

Tenten stormed out of the room.

So tell me what'd you think? Review please!


	2. Shopping!

This is chapter two of High school is Hell

This is chapter two of High school is Hell. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I wasn't going to update till tomorrow… buuuuttttttt Here it is!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto

Chapter 20- Shopping!!

"So basically," started the blonde " We're going home to Konoha, attending Konoha Fire High as seniors, and like do work?'

"For the last time Ino… YES! YES! YES!" Sakura huffed out extremely frustrated

"We need new clothes," Hinata Started

"So we need to buy new clothes," Sakura continued

"A whole new wardrobe" Tenten kept it going

"And were do we get clothes from?" Ino finished

Each girl had a sinister smirk on their face

"THE MALL" All four girls screamed jumping around

Meanwhile

Four boys whose names happened to be Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were driving to the mall in Sasuke's Ferrari. Unknown to the girls (and pretty much everyone else) these four boys were in a band, a masqueraded band that is called Cruel Imperfections (don't ask). You see they too were going to attend Konoha Fire High.

Anyways these boys were heartthrobs so to say, jerks, and their sole plan was steal fans so to speak from the hottest band in Japan Rigid Crystal! Now the boys didn't know the girls were in Rigid Crystal, yet are trying to take them down. Uh-oh

back to the screaming girls

They had already decided they wouldn't take the limo, but instead Sakura would drive them there in her new convertible. They grabbed their black cards ( they are a type of credit card that has a limitless amount, they're real!) and left the mansion.

"Ooh ooh ooh let's enter Wet Seal!!" Ino said/shouted excitedly

The others shrugged and followed Ino.

"OMG! I like must have that top!!" Sakura said

"Ooh! What about these jeans? Oh and those shoes! And these earrings…" Ino trailed off

'_Not my type of store..' _Tenten and Hinata thought

"Let's go to Abercrombie!" Sakura said

"Oh yeah!!" the four screamed and left (not before paying though)

In Abercrombie and Fitch

"That is so cute!!" Tenten said

"I'm loving that top!" Hinata replied

"OMG! This must be Heaven!" the four girls screamed and then went crazy

3 Hours later

"Now to find some poor innocent boys to carry our bags!!" Ino said evilly

They looked around and found the perfect victims….

"Oh Shika-kun!!" Ino said with a _very _evil smirk

' Oh shit… troublesome' Shikamaru thought

"Be a dear and carry my bags for me." Ino said

"Bags?" Shikamaru shuddered at the thought

"Yes" she said sternly

'_Oh shit' _The other boys thought as they saw the girls coming near them with very evil smirks on their faces…

Ten minutes later

The girls had violently (even Hinata) persuaded the boys to carry their bags.

"Where to next?" Tenten asked

"How about home?" Sakura suggested

"Ok lets." Hinata replied

On the way home the radio was blasting ( the boys were not with them) when they heard some random announcer person say:

"This is Rigid Crystal's latest hit Miracle!"

The girls tired from the day relaxed, turned up the radio and listen in peace.

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _echo_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle

Miracle... Miracle

The girls arrived home and unpacked their things, showered, ate then went to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! To clear things up today was a Saturday they went shopping, all the songs last chapter were by Paramore and the song this chapter was Miracle by Cascada. Please review!


	3. First day of School

Yay

Yay! Like I have been putting this off for forever like and I really need to stop procrastinating (I LOVE that word, it can make anyone seem smart when they use it). You guys really liked it so SURPRISE, third chapter ready!! Here you go, You deserve this… enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and all that jazz…

The awaited first day of school is here, the birds are still sleeping, the sun is still sleeping and Ino was pouring ice _cold_ water on poor Sakura Haruno's head. Poor Ino…

"WHAT. THE. HELL!!" Screamed Sakura

"Ok run!" Ino screamed to the other three girls and ran to get ready for school.

Sakura decided she would get them later and she would get them _good._ So she put it in the back of her mind and started getting ready by first getting in a shower. Then she did all that regular boring stuff like blow dry her hair, brush her teeth and stuff like that. Then she got dressed and went down stairs.

"Mmm… Hinata what's cooking?" Sakura asked on her way down the stairs

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage and biscuits!" Hinata said obvious proud that she clearly had skills

"Oi, Saki!" Tenten called, "Don't forget we have rehearsal today after school!"

"Oh…OK Tenten." Sakura replied then smiled sheepishly. She had totally forgotten.

"Well since you all are dressed sit down and eat! School starts in 30 minutes." Hinata said

Breakfast was a relatively silent affair. The girls finished there and headed off to school.

--

AS they walked in the school, they checked the schedules, went to their assigned lockers (which were all next to each other, and they were full lockers) then headed off to homeroom supervised by no other than Hatake Kakashi.

When they got there of course every one in the room was talking with their friends about the latest gossip and 'fashion trends', so the girls just took a seat in the back where they hoped no one would notice them.

--

--

--

-

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S RIGID CRYSTAL!!" some random fanboy shouted at the top of his lungs

"_Holy Shit" _was all that ran into the minds of those four poor girls as they took off…

**Ten Minutes Later**

When they girls finally walked into homeroom, there was chaos everywhere: paper planes, paper balls and other unidentifiable objects. The girls quickly took four seats in the back and hoped no one noticed them. Ino started reading a random magazine, Hinata reading a thick book, Tenten absently mindedly doodling and Sakura listening to her iPod.

What she listening to you ask? Their newest song sky-rocketing the pop charts, Stay My Baby.

Summerlove isn't meant to be  
And it's only fantasy  
That's what everyone's telling me  
Stay my baby

Even though it's a little rushed  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it'll hurt too much  
Stay my baby

Oohooh Tell me right now  
Oohooh How it's going down

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Now that I've gone back to school  
All I do is think of you  
Sitting up here in my room  
Going crazy

But then you call  
Gets me through it all  
Every time I hear you say  
Stay my baby

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Stay my baby -- Stay my baby (Ohoh ohoh)  
Stay my baby -- Stay my baby

Tell me right now  
How it's going down

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Stay my baby (Stay my baby)  
Stay my baby (Stay my baby)  
Stay my baby  
No, I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby  
Stay my baby

"Hey Sakura…" A voice calls her from her music

**Soooooooooooo so so sorry about the long wait BUT I have A's and B's!!**

**So tell me how you liked it and the next chapter will be out before Saturday!! YAY! **


	4. Notice!

SORRY GUYS

**SORRY GUYS!!**

_**REALLY I AM!!**_

**BUT UNDERSTAND THIS IS FOR YOU, I TOOK ALL YOU COMMENTS INTO CONSIDERATION AND WILL EDIT THIS STORY… FIX IT AROUND CHANGE THE PLOT A LITTLE AND WA-LLAH SEE? I'LL REPOST IT PROMISE IN **_**TWO **_**WEEKS…..PROMIS**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**THE DANIVERSE**


	5. AlertYAYNESS

Wow im surprised people still are like favoriting (is that a word?0 and alerting this story and I feel so loved so thank you and because im so happy ill have up the new specially remade and stuff version of High School is Hell up before Sunday. Also its probably going to be titled I Don't Want to be in Love. So yesness see you then!


End file.
